


Jaket Hitam

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Reality, Boys In Love, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Hanya sebuah random fanfic. sangat random."Jaket hitam itu, entah kenapa selalu ada di tempatku."





	Jaket Hitam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pretty Simple  
> Warning:  
> -. mungkin tidak akan berlanjut.  
> -. Ada beberapa scene kasus yang berubah untuk kenyamanan cerita.  
> -. Typo, dll...
> 
> enjoy.

Elliot mengangkat sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang bukan miliknya dalam keranjang pakaian bersihnya. Elliot tahu, laundry yang dipakai bersama semua anggota Biro tentu akan menjadikan kesalahan seperti ini. Elliot mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik jaket hitam ini. Elliot tahu, Jack hampir tidak mungkin memilikinya. Jack hanya punya jaket berwarna coklat, seingat Elliot. Elliot mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan soal Carmen. Carmen mungkin saja memilikinya, tapi mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih berisi..., membuatnya tidak yakin Carmen yang menggunakannya.

Elliot memakai jaket itu, untuk menerka ukurannya. Jaket itu ternyata sangat panjang meski ia bisa memakainya dengan ukuran yang tepat. Elliot yakin orang ini sangat tinggi. Atau orang yang menyukai jaket panjang. Jaket yang panjangnya seperti jas hujan ketika Elliot pakai. Model seperti jas hujan....

"Yako?" gumam Elliot. Ia ingat Yako, Penyidik utama Biro, sering memakai jaket yang seolah-olah memiliki rok di bagian bawahnya. Cocok dengan karakteristiknya yang tinggi dan agak misterius, dan juga seorang detektif. Elliot melepas jaket itu, ada aroma lain yang langsung membuat Elliot yakin pasti siapa pemilik jaket itu.

Sejak kasus ditangkapnya Angela, Elliot memang sering dipeluk oleh Yako. Elliot tidak tahu alasan pastinya kenapa Yako terus memeluknya, tapi yang pasti ia selalu memeluk dirinya atau sekedar mengusap kepalanya sebelum berangkat kembali ke tkp. Jack dan Carmen katanya juga sering mendapat usapan kepala dari Yako, tapi tidak pernah dipeluk. Elliot tahu, Yako pasti takut dia, Jack, dan Carmen akan mengkhianatinya seperti Angela. Atau meninggal seperti Michelle beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin itu alasan dibalik usapan kepala Yako pada mereka. dan karena pelukan itulah ia ingat aroma tubuh Yako.

"Bagaimana aku mengembalikannya pada Yako?" Gumam Elliot.

~…~…~…~…~

Setelah membeberkan hasil analisisnya, Elliot berencana untuk memberikan jaket yang sudah ia lipat rapi itu pada Yako. Namun, rencana hanya rencana. Elliot tidak benar-benar mengembalikan jaket itu. Kadang saat Yako sedang tidak begitu buru-buru, Elliot lupa mengembalikannya dan saat Elliot ingat, Yako sangat terburu-buru.

Meski terburu-buru, Yako tidak melupakan aktivitasnya yang kini bertambah menjadi mencium keningnya. Tentu itu juga yang membuat Elliot lupa untuk mengembalikan jaket milik penyidik utama Biro saat ini. Elliot terpaku merasakan bibir yang kenyal dan nafas yang hangat di keningnya. Dia tidak pernah mendapat ciuman di kening. Bahkan oleh orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

Hanya dia yang selalu lupa mengembalikan ketika Yako sedang tidak sibuk.

"Ah..., lagi-lagi." Guman Elliot seraya memijit area di antara kedua matanya. Ia memandang jaket hitam yang terlipat rapi di bawah meja kerjanya. Elliot melirik Yako yang seedang berkoordinasi dengan Ripley mengenai pergerakan SOMBRA. Elliot menopang kepalanya.

"Kalau terus begini, kapan aku mengembalikannya pada Yako?"

"Semua! Ayo kita berangkat menuju San Francisco." ucap Ripley memerintahkan mereka.

_ 'Di perjalanan! Bingo.' _

~…~…~…~

"Yako...." Elliot duduk mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Yako. Yako terlihat tersenyum, meski kelelahan sangat terpancar dari wajahnya. Elliot memberikan jaket itu pada Yako.

"Oh, aku pikir tertinggal saat kasus Michelle." ucap Yako seraya menerima jaket itu.

"Aku menemukannya masuk di keranjangku. Mungkin karena warna hitam." ucap Elliot seraya membanggakan diri. Yako merangkul Elliot dan menarik sedikit badan Elliot ke arahnya. Elliot lagi-lagi terpaku, aroma tubuh Yako seperti menghipnotisnya, dan ciuman lembut di puncak kepalanya membuat Elliot tak kuasa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ell."

"I, iya...." tangan Elliot bergerak gelisah.

"Kau sedang mendengar apa, Ell?" Tanya Yako. Elliot merasa pertanyaan Yako sangat random, tapi Elliot mengakui Yako punya pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

"Lagunya Vanna Alabama yang judulnya Wreck."

"Oh, yang pernah bertemu saat kasus di Sahara? Aku baru ingat kau ini fansnya." Elliot mendengar nada suara Yako berubah. Elliot bukan pakar psikologi seperti Marina, tapi Elliot merasa Yako seperti..., cemburu?

"Uh, be, begitulah...."

"..., kau tidak minta tanda tangannya, kemarin?"

"Saat itu mengejar Sang Pedang dan SOMBRA jauh lebih penting."

"Hm..., kau memang hebat Ell, tahu prioritas. Karena kita akan ke US. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi dengannya nanti. Meski aku berharap dia tidak akan jadi calon tersangka lagi."

"Sungguh?"

"..., kali ini kau boleh minta tanda tangannya setelah selesai kasus, Elliot." Yako melepaskan rangkulannya lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

~…~…~…~

"Jack, Carmen..., apa Yako pernah cerita pada kalian kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" tanya Marina. Elliot juga mampu mencuri dengar percakapan Marina dengan kedua partner penyidik utama Biro itu. Yako saat ini sedang pergi bersama Lars, sehingga Jack dan Carmen ada di dalam markas. Carmen sedang istirahat setelah menyelidiki bersama Yako dan Jack mungkin belum waktunya pergi menyidiki hal lain bersama Yako.

"Tidak, Marina..., memangnya kenapa?" balas Carmen.

"Kau suka Yako? Jonah mau dikemanain Marina?" Jack malah menggoda Marina yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Carmen.

"Bukan begitu. Saat menyelesaikan kasus ini, aku sempat melihat Yako terlihat..., kalian tahulah perasaan saat kalian jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak bisa dimiliki. Ya..., Yako seperti itu. Atau mungkin dia sedang putus cinta dengan kekasihnya?"

"Sepengetahuanku, Yako tidak punya kekasih." ucap Jack.

"Dan satu-satunya foto perempuan yang ada di liontinnya juga hanyalah ibu dan adik kembarnya." lanjut Carmen.

"Apa Yako juga terlihat seperti cemburu? Aku sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh dengan Yako  dalam penyelidikan kali ini." Ucap Elliot yang akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan.

"Benar! Ada beberapa saat dia seperti itu." Ucap Marina.

"Kalian berempat jangan bergosip!" Bentak Ingrid dan keempatnya langsung terpencar. 

Setelah Ingrid pergi, Elliot kembali mendekati Marina.

“Sebenarnya…, kemarin saat aku mengembalikan jaketnya…, Yako juga sempat mengeluarkan nada cemburu. Terutama saat aku bilang, aku mendengarkan lagu artis favoritku.” Jelas Elliot. Jack dan Carmen ikut kembali dalam percakapan.

“Dia cemburu padamu kali, Elliot.” Ucap Jack. “Bisa saja Yako juga suka dengan Vanna.”

“Aku ragu soal itu. Yako kelihatannya seperti orang yang lebih suka dengan sosok perempuan yang pintar.” Jelas Carmen.

“Kalian berdua gak tau? Yako itu gay tahu.” Ucap Marina seraya menjentikkan jarinya. Elliot, Jack, dan Carmen langsung memekik kaget. Marina memutar matanya. “Aku pernah melakukan tes pada kalian kan? Dan dari salah satu pertanyaan itu aku juga bisa tahu soal orientasi seksual kalian.”

“Yako…, Gay?! Aku tidak bisa percaya.” Ucap Jack.

“Kau yakin dengan hasilnya Marina?” Tanya Elliot.

“Seratus persen yakin. Aku sudah melakukan anali….”

“Tunggu, tunggu…, kalau begitu mungkin Yako bukan cemburu sama Elliot…, tapi sama Vanna?” Potong Carmen. Elliot meneguk liurnya sendiri.

“Benar juga…, soalnya sebelum berangkat ke sini Yako tidak seperti ini….” Ucap Jack.

“Tu, tunggu…, kenapa Yako harus….”

“Aku kenapa?”

Elliot dan Jack terpekik kaget, sedangkan Marina dan Carmen sangat berharap Yako tidak mendengar percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Yako mendadak sudah ada di belakang mereka. Yako menghela nafas.

“Sudahlah…, Ell, bagaimana data yang aku minta? Dan Jack…, nanti temani aku.”

~…~…~…~

“Lagi-lagi?” Elliot mengangkat jaket yang ia yakini milik Yako ada dalam barangnya. Kali ini tidak mungkin kesalahan laundry, tim mereka baru saja sampai di Canada dan belum melakukan laundry. Elliot memandang jaket itu dengan saksama. 

_ ‘Yako mungkin saja memang menyukaimu Elliot.’ _ ucapan Marina kembali mampir dalam pikirannya. Elliot mendekap jaket itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

“Apa yang kau suka dariku, Yako?” gumam Elliot. Elliot menghirup aroma tubuh Yako yang berdiam dalam jaket itu. Elliot duduk di kursi kerjanya, menggulung jaket itu dan mendekapnya lagi. Ia belum mendapat panggilan dari Yako untuk pergi bersamanya menuju....

“Elliot! Kita harus bergegas! Kita harus mengamankan hard drive BØB sesegera mungkin!”

“Baik, Yako.”

Elliot meninggalkan jaket itu di kursinya. Elliot mengeluarkan perangkat buatannya yang juga berguna untuk melacak posisi jatuhnya satelit mereka BØB. Elliot baru menyadari sesuatu, tapi ia melirik Yako yang jelas terlihat tidak tenang. BØB memang prioritas utama. 

“Cepatlah, Ell…, perasaanku buruk soal ini.” Ucap Yako.

“Aku dapat koordinatnya jatuhnya!”


End file.
